1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoke exhauster, and more particularly to a control system for the smoke exhauster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical smoke exhausters comprise two motors for driving fan blades in order to vacuum smokes. Normally, the rotational speeds of the motors may be adjusted for use in different conditions. However, typical smoke exhausters comprise a number of resistors arranged in series, comprise a number of contacts arranged between the resistors and comprise a control device movable between the contacts in order to adjust the number of resistors or to adjust the resistance so as to adjust the rotational speed of the fan blades. However, the resistors may generate heat and may be heated to a temperature up to 270.degree. C. One typical control system for the smoke exhauster is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Application Serial No. 82214993, filed Oct. 15, 1993, and published on Feb. 11, 1994. Fire may occur when gas leaking and when gas is ignited by the high temperature of the resistors.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional smoke exhausters.